A Springfield of DaReya Drabbles
by SilvermistRuhi
Summary: A collection of Dareya one shots. Ch 23- The truth is harsh. Ch 24- He has committed treachery. Ch 25-She answers a question.
1. Always

**Title:- Always**

 **Word count- 241**

I sit in front of my parents and Siddharth, head a bit lowered, in a blue anarkali like an ideal bride-to-be.

They are discussing the wedding. I take no part in it. They think it's because I'm shy. I, a CID officer to be shy. I take no part in it because I don't want to. Because I want to have nothing to do with either of them at the moment. I only want one person. That person who has stolen my heart. Whom I love with every fibre of my being. That one person I lost because of myself. My stupid self. He died trying to save me. And his last words were that he loved me. I love him too. He may not live. But for me, he's there. he's Always there for me.

I look up as my mother asks me about what type of ring I want for the engagement. I say nothing. I look them all dead in face. I get up, glance at my suitor and say. "I do not want this wedding to happen. It is your will, not mine. Everything that concerns this marriage will have nothing to do with me."

I take satisfaction in the fact that they are surprised at my sudden outburst. And that my parents look ashamed. He wouldn't have wanted this. But it can't be anyone else for i've long since realised that it'll be him. Always him.

Fav, Follow n Review :)


	2. Flowery Talks

**Title :- Flowery Talks**

 **Word count :-233**

"I can't believe they eloped!" Purvi exclaimed.

"good for them" Abhijeet replied from his favourite bean bag.

"Well yes, but her mom dad will be worried na." Purvi retorted.

"I would be more worried about whom I'll marry then how worried my parents are about me." Tarika said from her place in front of the t.v.

"Atta Girl!" Abhijeet grinned.

"which does not mean I'm ready to elope at any given moment" she smirked.

Abhijeet rolled his eyes.

"so what exactly happened?" he asked.

"Shreya sent Daya a photo of a bouquet of Bluebells and lilies and an actual bouquet of roses."

"huh? How does that make sense?

How Did they manage to elope without even conversing properly?" Rajat asked as he entered the scene, plopping down next to Purvi.

"Bluebells and lilies are Shreya's favourites and roses symbolize love. Simple, Shreya would have wanted Bluebells and lilies in her wedding. Everyone knows that." Purvi answered his question nonchalantly.

"but really, that was a tough one. Who knew she could've left a message in those flowers?" Abhijeet announced.

"messages can be left in just need to be an anagram solver for that." said Tarika rolling her eyes.

"Do you think I could send a message through earrings?" Rajat mused eyeing the girl beside him.

"Maybe, maybe not. Why don't you try?" Tarika laughed while Abhijeet looked at the three confused.

Fav, Follow n review :)


	3. Drunken Encounters

**Title:- Drunken Encounters**

 **Word count:- 296**

"Shreya put it down. If you drink any more you're going to get a mother of all hangovers tomorrow"

Shreya looked at her friends worried expression with hazy eyes and smiled looking first at her friend and then at the bottle of champagne in her hand.

"Don't stop me Taarika. Don't" she slurred "drowning is that one thing he's always been scared of. And I'm going to drown his memories with this bottle of champagne. He ruined everything! Everything! If only he hadn't taken up marrying me I would've been happily married to Daya sir! Right! I would have!" saying this she passed out.

Tarika looked over at Purvi who shrugged.

"well, she can't blame us tomorrow. Come on, we'll have to take her to her room."

"Shreya?" he called her softly

"umm" she stirred, then shifted position and fell asleep again.

He chuckled. "Shreya?"

She woke up this time, and held her head. She should've listened to Tarika.

"here drink this"

All her hungoverness vanished.

"Daya sir?"

He looked at her amused as she opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish.

"what are you doing here?"

"why can't I be here?"

She was still staring at him in disbelief.

He grinned. "you know, we can still be happily married." he looked at her straight in the eye. He watched as his words registered inside her head. She blinked. Once. Twice. The she childishly asked "Really?"

"he smirked and replied "yes really" he took out a box from his pocket

"if only you answer my question and accept this"

She looked at him dumbfounded.

"will you marry me?" he asked,with all the nonchalance of the world.

"she looked at him. Then at the box in his hand, then at him again and said "yes"

Fav, follow n review :)


	4. A Warm Winter Night

**Title:- A warm winter night**

 **Word count:- 141**

Shreya tiptoed out of the bathroom with a dressing gown wrapped around her. She glanced at her sleeping husband and went towards the dressing table for her moisturizer. Five minutes kather she was at the bedside and taking off the warm gown. She shivered as soon as as the air touched her too-prone-to-cold skin. She got inside in an instant, still shivering. The blanket was no comfort.

"you know, body heat can warm up both of us" she heard her husband say.

"you're not sleeping?"

"nah. Too hot inside this blanket. A tad bit too chilly outside it."

Shreya rolled her eyes as she cuddled up to his side.

"you're made up of fire to feel just _a tad bit too chilly_ in this freezing cold. But," she said as she nuzzled against his neck "you do keep me pretty warm."


	5. Candlelight

**Title:- Candlelight**

 **Word count:- 100**

"why do you always light a candle before going to sleep?" he asks me as he watches me light the wax material.

"I smile while lighting the fragrance candle in front of me and glance at him sideways.

"because, Daya, I like the dim glow" I reply "nightlamps are too bright. They hurt my eyes. Candles don't." I put down the match and slip my hand in his. "And besides," I tell him "they're romantic"

He smirks before he closes the distance between our lips for a quick moment, taking me by surprise. "yeah," he smirks again "that they are"

Review :)


	6. It's You Who Matters

**Title:- It's you who matters.**

 **Word count:- 100**

I look at my love ammused as she tries to decide what to wear. An impossible feat.

"what should I wear?" she asks me, confused.

She looks beautiful in green. So she'd wear green. simple.

"wear your green tee and jeans. Nothing else is needed." I tell her.

"hmm. Which green tee though. Tell me the one you like."

I smile "sweety I don't care which green you wear. Hell I don't care What you wear because for me, you are the one who matters."

She pecks my cheek affectionately.

Going "aww. But really." she asks "what should I wear?"

 **~Review**


	7. Wait for Me

**Title:- Wait for Me**

 **Word count :- 126**

There's him. He's the one who makes me wait the most. When we weren't together, I had to wait to see him. When we got together, I still had to wait to see him. When he went on a mission, I had to wait to see him. He was no better. We have to wait for people, for things, because it's their nature to make us wait. Now look at me, Mrs. Shreya Dayanand Shetty, the busy CID Officer, I'm here at the airport to wait for him. I'm waiting to see him, to fall in love with him again because,for me, it doesn't matter how long he makes me wait, because in the end, it only adds up to my love for my Daya.

 **A/N:~** I uploaded the sixth chapter yesterday but it did not appear at the recently updated. Please check it as well. I nade Shreya look like a philosopher in this :p

 **Review:~)**


	8. My Pillow

**Title :- My Pillow**

 **Word count :- 100**

Shreya shifted uncomfortable on her bed. The cotton of her pillow was wearing out and was soft no longer. She tried shifting positions but it did not help. After a few minutes she sat up frustrated. She sighed. Pregnancy made you the pea princess sometimes. She looked at her husband sleeping peacefully beside her. He was too tired to feel that the pillow was no longer soft.

"well," She thought "that would have to be fixed but till then," She cuddled up to him, using his arm as a pillow "atleast I have this pillow"

Hmm. A very comfy pillow.

 _Please review:)_


	9. Say it with your eyes

**Title:- Say it with your eyes**

 **Word count:- 100**

She looked the very picture of beauty sitting beside him in their wedding for the seven vows. A shy smile on her face and eyes that dared not look into those to the man of her dreams, lest she loose her composure. But she couldn't survive without looking into those chocolate brown eyes. She lived for the loving look for her in them.

As the priest called them for the vows their eyes met. She felt something. A sensation she could not possibly describe. All she found there was love. Love, which she knew would never leave those chocolate eyes.

 **A/N:- guys this story is not showing as recently updated a lot of times so please look out for it if you like it and want to reasd it:) do review and if someone has a solution for this please review or pm me:) please review.**


	10. His Alone

She looked perfect. But her face lacked emotion. Her eyes were searching for him as she descended the staircase. She couldn't find him. She saw him looking from a distance as her now husband-to-be slipped the ring in her finger. Her eyes were moist like his. She looked at him before she reached out a shaking hand towards the ring. He looked dejected. Her eyes met his again. She was about to slip the ring in his hand. hundred emotions raced her mind. One last thought that crossed her before she collapsed was that she was his and his alone.

 **A/N: readers of my other story will have to Wait a little. Sorry.**

And dear unknown guest, nothing is wrong with us. DaReya us that awesome _and_ it's a canon. If you have any problem with us and our stories, or DaReya (really?) kindly do not read them. FF provides you with filters.:)

 _please review :)_


	11. Perfect

**Title:- Perfect**

 **Word count:- 100**

She sighed as she looked at him over her computer screen. He was so handsome inside and out. She could not help but admire him. God had created him on a Sunday. So perfectly carved. Everything about him was so loveable. His eyes, his smile, his physique and his heart. His sweet lovely heart. She sighed again. She loved him so much. His chocolate eyes met hers. He smiled his ready smile. Then he looked at his watch.

He strode over to her.

"Chalo Shreya, chalte hein. Time bohot ho gaya hai."

She looked at her husband and smiled.

"Chaliye"

* **A/N:** I was too tired yesterday so I fell asleep at once. So this ones for yesterday, and I'll post the one for today tonight.

Dear Topaz, I've written the HP story you wanted. It's on harmony. Hope you like it. Nakul story in progress. :)

Dear unknown guest, one to hos own. If you don't like DaReya thrn Don't read. People who lobe DaReya would always love them no matter what. If you prefer AbhiRika then okay. Read AbhiRika. The filters are there for a reason. Or maybe you like imagine your couple stories. I've written one. And some of these chapters contain no name whatsoever. You can't complain about that. You are more thsn welcome to criticise my work because I've written this drabble series criticise my writing. But if you criticise the subject of my writing, DaReya, then *sorry for my language* you are welcome to **fuck off.**

People who like DaReya and these Drabbles, please review. :)


	12. Beautiful

**Title:- beautiful**

 **Word count :-100**

I watched as she put our two hour old baby to sleep. Seventeen hours ago her water broke, since those seventeen hours she had been in Labor, to give birth to this little fragile princess. She looks calm, a small serene smile playing on her face as she watched her daughter's innocent face. I couldn't help but smile. She wad so beautiful. Even though Her hair was messed completely, strands framing her face she had sweat on her and she was still in her hospital gown but at that moment, for me, she was the most beautiful phenomena on earth.

 **A/N:** yeah, Geet di, Topaz, Ashwini, you're right. I'm being stupid getting angry on someone who can't bear DaReya because it's so famous. DaReya is and always will be the best. Sorry I couldn't update yesterday night. I'm in a train and mobile data wasn't working.

 _Please review :)_


	13. Because I Love You

**Title:- Because I Love You**

 **Word count:- 100**

Her heartbeat got faster as she heard the distant crunch of tires and all too familiar footfalls which slowly approached her. She did not have to look to know who it was. "why did you call me here?" she asked, staring straight ahead.

"I well… I wanted to know if you're happy with this wedding. Are you?" he asked, expectantly.

She gave a dried laugh "why does it matter?...Who cares? You… why?

Why do you care? Who _are_ you to care?"

He took a deep breath. "I can't answer your second question but I care, because I love you."

 **Please R** **eview:)**


	14. All The Things I Love About Him

**Title:- All The Things I Love About Him**

 **Word count:- 100**

I smile as I hear the click of the key turning into the lock. I greet him with a warm smile and sigh as he softy kisses my forehead, I love it as he wraps an arm around me and tells me about his day at work. I love it as he sits down to eat with me. I love it as he silently looks at our sleeping daughters face and plants a butterfly kiss on her forehead. I love it when he pulls me towards himself when sleeping, I just can't tell how much I love everything about him.

 **Please Review :)**


	15. What Makes Me Fall for Her

**Title:- What makes me fall for her**

 **Word count :- 100**

She took in a sharp breath as she looked at his bloodied shirt on his heavily breathing form. She let out her breath and bit her lip as she led him into the bureau's dressing room. He didn't object. She took out a dressing kit and proceeded to take off his shirt and vest. She she exhaled sharply and gingerly touched his wound, mouth slightly agape. He flinched as the cold, stinging antiseptic made contact with his exposed skin, only to feel her blow on it softly. He sighed. This was what makes him fall for her time and again.

Please Review


	16. A perfect wedding

**Title:- Dream Wedding**

 **Word count :- 100**

My heart was beating away in my chest, So loud it could probably be heard a mile away as I stood in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt inside of a court, ready to be married to Daya. This wasn't a perfect wedding. Eloping was not the best type of unions, it wasn't my dream wedding either. But when you're in love with someone, like I am with Daya, everything becomes a dream, a dream that you are to fulfil together. I smile as I look at my man. The look in his eyes promise me a happy future.

 **Review:)**


	17. Never Leave Him

**Title :- Never Leave Him**

 **Word count :- 100**

He looked out at the moonlit night as he waited for her to come out from the bathroom. A tinkle of anklets alerted him of her presence. He turned around to look at her. She was in her sleeveless night dress, shivering in the slightly chilly night. She looked nervous. He motioned for her to come to him. She sighed as he enveloped her in his warm shell. She never wanted leave him. She shivered again as he planted a butterfly kiss on her neck. She just buried her head in his chest thinking about how much she loved him.

 **A/N:** _okay I know this chap was totally aawein but couldn't think of anything else. And the amount of reviews is decreasing. 10, only ten reviews for the last two chapters combined! This is just not done_

 _guys * pouts *_

 **Review please**


	18. Until Next Time

**Title:- Until Next Time**

 **Word count:- 100**

She shivered as his lips made contact with her neck. They were in the fileroom, doing what was a risk to their little secret, but did he care? Nope. The cold wall made contact with her shirt covered back. The shirt, she was sure was going to get discarded at some point that night. Suddenly, he stopped. Telltale footsteps told of their privacy being invaded. She hid herself behind a rack and straightened herself, while the unknown person , after a moment, left the place. She glared at him, while he mouthed "Until next time" as he nonchalantly left the place.

 **A/N:-** hey guys! So this one was after a long gap. I was just wondering weather I should continue this, as a guest, Skyla, I believe, asked me to stop this series. Well? Do tell in the reviews.

P.s. I've uploaded a prompt. Please check it out. Expecting active participation ftom all.

 _ **Please Review :-)**_


	19. Across the Class

**Title:- Across the Class**

 **Word count:- 100**

A smile flashed across her face as she caught sight of the tall boy from across the class. Her cheeks were dusted with a slight pink as she looked at him for another second and then diverted her eyes.

She smiled to herself secretly and turned to her friend, who was a cover for her real intent. She gave him a last look as she turned to leave, only to catch his eyes, and then the smile he gave her. She blushed and started down the stairs which led to her class. This was going to be a wonderful day.

 **A/N:-** so, after a looong break. Actually, I was trying to complete the 12th chap of Sanctuary ,the 2nd of The other side of him and the 2nd of Distraction(hp) but it just didn't work. So, I'm sure a lot of us can relate to this (ahem) me (ahem) (ahem). ;) **Review;)**


	20. For real

**Title:- For Real**

 **Word Count:- 100**

They were both sleeping, his wife in the bed, and the little angle she gave birth to in his arms as he rocked her gently. He sighed as he looked at them, sleeping soundly. He had a family of his own. It would still take a while to register this. He never thought it would really happen. It still seemed like a dream. As he shifted the infants blanket she took hold of his finger. He smiled wide ,this made him realize more than anything that this wasn't a dream. He gently kissed the timy hand. It was for real.

 **A/N:** Guys, reviews are going down. Do review people


	21. Of Stolen Hearts

**Title:- Of Stolen Hearts**

 **Word Count:- 100**

Shreya gazed at him from her desk, rarely blinking. She knew he had a soft corner for her somewhere beneath his hard shell. She had witnessed Abhijeet playfully banter with Daya about her, although she pretended not to notice how he who stole her heart blushed like a teenager. He just could not help it.

 _It would help a lot if he looked my way_. She thought. As if reading her thoughts, he did look towards her smilingly. Only for her to look elsewhere, embarrassed at being caught staring, while she mentally scolded herself for not returning his charming smile.

 **Fav, Follow and Review! :)**


	22. Was it Love or Was it Not?

**Title:- Was it Love or Was it Not?**

 **Word count :- 100**

He just didn't understand girls. But she was the toughest girl to decipher. What she was playing at he did not know. The stolen glances, the shy smiles, the blush when he looked at her, the embarrassment when she was caught looking at him, the sweet story told by her eyes… he did not know what it was but it was all too cute. _She_ was all too cute. Maybe the others noticed it too or maybe it was just his poor heart hopelessly fallen for her, he saw love. Love for him in her gestures. Love which he reciprocated.

 **A/N:** Late update and pretty hurried too but you can't blame me cause I gotta study for boards too right? And one more thing, **Review** okay, or this could very well be the last chapter of this drabble series. *pouts due to low amount of reviews in last update*


	23. With or Without Him, She Has to Live

**Title:- With or Without Him, She Must Live**

 **Word Count:- 100**

She laid in her bed, wide awake at the unearthly hours of night. Awake as the world slept, staring up at the ceiling, a beautiful smile bestowing her graceful features as she dremt of _him_ , of love, and of togetherness. The smile was replaced by a look of intense agony almost immediately, as she suddenly came to terms with the harsh reality. It was agonizing, heartbreaking, and cruel beyond belief. Try as she might to ignore it, she couldn't, for it was and always will be the truth. She sighed, because she knew- With or Without him, she Must Live.

 **A/N:** Review


	24. A Treacherous Cur

**Title:- A Treacherous Cur**

 **Word Count :- 100**

He was a treacherous cur. That was for certain. Just what was he playing at, might she ask? First he shows interest, and then he withdraws. He takes her for coffees,none-to-subtly flirts with her, _claims that he loves her_ and yet, does not bother to show up when she asks him to come clean. So what if her parents were there? Her life would be ruined otherwise and she'd be damned if she married the ferret called… But no. Inspector Daya Shetty doesn't have enough backbone to proclaim his aforementioned claims. _He Is A Bloody Handsome Yet Treacherous_ _ **CUR!**_

 **A/N:** The last chapter for this drabble series. It's been wonderful writing this and the positive response I got encouraged me truly.

Thanks :)


	25. And Always

**Title :- Always**

 **Word Count :- 100**

Shreya turned on her phone to call her mother, for telling her that she would be late, with a sad, silent air about her. She had been like that for a while now. Purvi sighed as she watched her friend's sombre demeanour. 'You still love Daya sir, don't you?' she asked. Shreya looked up 'I… I don't know' she answered her truthfully, but the moment she glanced back at her phone's home screen and found the sign of the deathly hallows staring back at her, it was then precisely, that she realized that the answer was undeniable and inalterable. Always.

 **A/N:** To those who do not understand the meaning, The mark of the Deathly Hallows is a single line, to represent the Elder wand, and a circle on it, to represent the Resurrection Stone, enclosed in a triangle which represents the Invisibility Cloak. This mark is often associated with the word 'Always'.

Although, to truly understand why 'Always' is not just a word, you have go in the depths of Harry Potter.

 **Review :)**


End file.
